


Be Quiet For Me, I'll Be Good To You

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just smut, Liam First Time Being Rimmed, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sneaking Around, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn really wants to see Liam and Liam gets rimmed to tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet For Me, I'll Be Good To You

_12:31am_  

**From zayniex**

_babe, are you up?_

Liam pulled his phone off the charger before rolling around onto his stomach then quickly typing out a message back. He set his phone on vibrate and started biting at his thumbnail as he waited for Zayn to respond. Liam started to daydream and he jumped when suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand. 

_12:34am _

**From zayniex**

_get dressed :)_  

He sat up and went to turn on his lamp but shook his head and pulled away before pulling the covers back just as he heard his mom voice coming from downstairs. Liam quickly called up Zayn and the phone rang twice then picked up, "Are you getting dressed?" Liam whispered, "No...you know I can't sneak out. Last time I got caught." Zayn whined, "But I want to see you, didn't get to all week." Liam groaned before whispering again, "Sorry." Zayn grumbled something under his breath then the phone hung up and Liam lowered the phone, feeling really shitty. It's not his fault really, he's still young and his parents are very protective over him. They won't let him go out late at night, especially with someone like Zayn and if they even find out he's been hanging out with him then he's pretty sure he'll die. But he doesn't want Zayn to get tired of him not being able to hang out late, but then again maybe it's for the best. Maybe Zayn should just find someone who can go out late at night without their parents breathing down their neck and watching their every move. 

Liam's phone vibrated and he brushed his fingers through his hair before unlocking his phone. 

_12:52am _

**From zayniex**

_Open your window, beautiful_

He smiled before dropping his phone onto the bed then quietly getting up and walking over to his window. He pulled the curtain back then pushed it open and looked down to see Zayn staring up at him with his black leather jacket on and a beanie on his head, some of his hair poking out of the sides and back. Liam whispered shouted, "What are you doing here?" 

Zayn smiled, "I said I wanted to see you, can I come in?" 

Liam bit his bottom lip but before he can answer Zayn already started climbing. Liam helped him into the room and shut the window before squeaking when Zayn's arms wrapped around his waist and the lad lips pressed against his neck, "Missed you." Liam turned around and Zayn kissed him and he can taste the alcohol on the lad lips. Liam pulled away before shoving Zayn gently, "You're drunk." Zayn started taking off his jacket and hat while looking around the dark room, "I'm not drunk....maybe a little bit, but that doesn't matter." Liam walked over to his bedroom door and locked it, "Yeah well don't get me in trouble." Zayn started taking off his boots, "I would never, now come here." Liam walked over to the lad and Zayn pulled him in for another kiss, this one all tongue and teeth until they ended up on the bed tangled up in eachother arms and legs. 

"I want," Zayn started kissing down Liam's neck, "to rim you." 

Liam bit down on his bottom lip and Zayn stared up at him before whispering while putting a finger to Liam's lips, "But you gotta be quiet, you can do that right? Be quiet for me so I can taste you." Liam whimpered before nodding his head and Zayn grinned, "Good, did you shower tonight?" Liam lifted his hips as Zayn started pulling at his sweatpants, "Yeah." Zayn's hands rested onto Liam's small hips and he pulled the lad forward. Liam's thighs rested onto Zayn's shoulders and his heart raced as he heard one of his parents coming up the steps. Zayn started mouthing at the insides of his thighs and Liam tangled his fingers in the lad hair, before gasping as Zayn's tongue dragged over his hole. 

_"Liam?"_

He squeezed his eyes shut and Zayn giggled softly before licking at Liam's entrance again. Liam tilted his head back and Zayn moved a bit faster, fingers digging hard enough into his hips to leave bruises. 

_"What are you doing, sweetie?"_

_"I thought I heard something."_

Liam's eyes started to water and he went to touch himself but Zayn gently smacked his hand away. The lad kept going and Liam started to tremble, toes curling and he put his hand in front of his mouth, biting down on it hard. 

_"He's sleeping, nothing to worry about."_

_"Alright...he's been off lately though don't you think?"_

_"Let's talk about this in the morning when I'm more awake."_

His parents room door shut a few seconds later and Zayn pushed a finger into him. Liam groaned then started cumming, shooting white lines across his stomach and chest. He desperately wanted to scream out Zayn's name but instead he just panted while a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Zayn licked his way up Liam's torso before pressing their mouths together and Liam moaned softly into his mouth. Zayn pulled away before licking his lips and wiping Liam's cheeks, "Are you okay?" Liam nodded, "Just uh...that was really good." Zayn smiled, "And you taste really good." Liam rolled them around, "Um," he blushed before staring Zayn in the eyes, "I mean that was like the first time anyone has ever done that to me and I'm pretty sure I haven't came that hard in my life." Zayn grinned, "Really?" 

Liam kissed him softly before nuzzling his face into the lad neck, "Yeah." 

Zayn's hand rubbed up his back then down, "Well that definitely won't be the last." 


End file.
